narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love of Thirst - Sexual Desire
|image=Love of Thirst Variation 1.png |kanji=渇愛・性欲 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katsuai: Seiyoku |literal english=Love of Thirst - Sexual Desire |english tv=Eternal Craving - Longing for Love |parent jutsu=Preta Path, Love of Thirst |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Usetsu, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Love of Thirst - Sexual Desire (渇愛・性欲, Katsuai: Seiyoku) is one of the original techniques that has been developed by Usetsu in correspondence to his acquisition of the Rinnegan. It is a derivative of the Preta Path, as well as its derivative Love of Thirst. Description As explained before, the Love of Thirst technique is one that embodies the underlying instincts of Usetsu as a practitioner of the Rinnegan - hunger and thirst. Those very things embodied the majority of his life, and do so up until this day. However, there are several forms of this simple instinctual craving, and the Sexual Desire technique is one of them. While the technique's name would indicate otherwise, this specific technique's effects revolve around the holistic feeling of pleasure and joy, birthed from the acquisition of immaterial things. The functionality behind the technique, once again, is relevant to the Yin–Yang Release components of the Rinnegan. Utilizing a similar method to the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, the user begins to absorb the chakra from any Ninjutsu utilized against it, thereby nullifying it. However, rather than absorbing the energy in itself, the Rinnegan provides life to this energy, giving it a material essence once entering the body. Therefore, the Sexual Desire technique can provide legitimate sustenance to the user in replacement of food and water. Drawbacks Of course, the process is slightly time consuming, and the user is left open if they aren't able to complete the process in time. It is also more difficult to do so with raw chakra than elemental chakra, for it is easier to provide "organic" life to chakra of elemental natures, rather than the pure energy form which raw chakra is normally in. As well as this, the absorbed material essence is not exactly sufficient for long-term sustenance, and is mainly utilized as a short-term method of boosting the user's energy - such as directing it towards the body's natural healing process. Trivia *The Love of Thirst technique's name is taken directly from the Japanese translation of ; a buddhist term that literally translates to "thirst." In the first teaching of the Buddha on the , the Buddha identified taṇhā as a principal cause in the arising of (suffering, anxiety, dissatisfaction). Incidentally, Dukkha is considered to be what 's acquisition of the Rinnegan appears to be based around of, hence his philosophy of "peace through suffering." Taṇhā is also identified as the eighth link in the . These links identify to the origin of Dukkha to be in , otherwise translated as ignorance. :*The translation for Sexual Desire came from the word , a concept within Hinduism that is one of the types of taṇhā, in this case, this is the sense-craving taṇhā. It is the desire to attain something pleasurable, and is commonly interpreted as sexual desire. However, Walpola Rahula states that taṇhā includes not only desire for sense-pleasures, wealth and power, but also "desire for, and attachment to, ideas and ideals, views, opinions, theories, conceptions and beliefs (dhamma-taṇhā)." Category:Approved Rinnegan Technique